


Knowing Better

by WifeBotLove



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Alfred is the Prince of the Vilebloods, Blowjobs, Cainhurst AU, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hunter is a woman, Sexual Coercion, The Hunter is but a lowly pawn, bloodkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeBotLove/pseuds/WifeBotLove
Summary: He was the son of her Queen, one whom she had pledged her life to serve. How could she refuse?





	Knowing Better

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as kind of a palate cleanser to my other fan fiction Ungodly Worship, Ironically. Please enjoy Alfred being the worst.

Cainhurst life was rather dull.

She had joined the covenant a few months ago, drinking her queens blood and swearing loyalty to her and her crown. She was but a recruit for now, and had no real power or influence because she was new, but this was fine. Her duties mostly were guarding parts of the castle from anything that might try to harm it. 

She didn't see much point in that, wasn't Cainhurst enchanted in such a way that only those who were invited could come? 

It didn't matter, her Queen told her to jump, so she would ask how high. 

She was currently in a bit more secluded wing of the castle, it had some windows that would be a prime target for someone trying to sneak in, but nothing much that would cause any of the castles residents to come by. 

So, she was bored. 

She would fiddle with the hilt of her sword, a Cainhurst staple that she had learned to use to join the covenant, and stare out the window at the snow falling outside. 

She heard the sound of heeled boots approaching and she immediately stood back to full attention. She wouldn't want to be caught leaning against the wall on duty. 

She kept her steady even breath as the person in question turned the corner into her sight. Her eyes widened for a second, but she would quickly snap back to a neutral expression. 

The man in front of her was large and imposing, towering over with almost a whole foot on her. His clothes were elegant, embroidery she imagined must have taken the seamstress hours. The Cainhurst symbol proudly displayed as the broach that held his cape together. His head was adorned with golden hair and his eyes were like green gems, showing off his pure noble lineage. 

It was her Queen's son, Alfred, Prince of the Vilebloods. 

She bowed before him, not as low as she would the Queen but enough to be respectful, and spoke. "Your Highness, how may I be of service?" 

She wondered what the prince would want in this wing of the castle. 

"Ah.. You're the newest of our covenant, am I right?" He asked her, and she felt his confidence smother his words. 

She twitched slightly, but controlled herself. 

"Indeed, my good prince." She told him, "I have only been apart of our beloved house for three months." 

"Interesting…" He hummed, and reached out to put a finger under her chin, and lifted her head so he could inspect her. 

She froze and her pupils dilated, this wasn't at all what she expected. 

"You're unlike the other Yharnamites that come to us." He spoke coolly and calm, "Your face is unscarred by the hardship that accursed church brings upon that land."

She swallowed, feeling caught off guard. "I don't know what to say, my Prince." She said softly, "I believe I am simply lucky." 

"Lucky…" He smiled, and that made her feel a chill up her spine, "I don't believe luck has anything to do with it." 

He moved his gloved hand upwards to push her lips up, looking at her teeth. 

She wanted him to stop, but she knew better than to disrespect the prince.

"Yes, you're not beastly at all." He muttered, "Much different to the others." 

He inspected her for a little while longer, using his other hand to keep her in place even though she didn't move, until eventually he removed his glove from her mouth. A small string of saliva followed his thumb. 

"It was good to meet you, young guard." He still had that smile, "Until we see each other again." 

And then he left, like nothing happened. 

Once she was sure he was gone she wiped her mouth on her arm, trying to get the taste of leather out of it. That was so bizarre and unlike anything else she had experienced in Cainhurst so far. 

At least he had left her alone after all that, maybe the Prince was just eccentric. 

Once she had composed herself, she continued to watch her post. 

\---

"The guard schedule has changed?" 

It was early in the morning, and she already felt slightly exasperated.

"Yes, we're continuing on like we did last cycle." Her superior told her calmly. 

She had come in to double check who she would be guarding with, some other newer recruits that would be joining her near the gate, when she saw that she would be guarding that empty wing again. 

"I don't understand." She furrowed her eyebrows. 

"The Prince came in yesterday to inform us of the change, I would remind you not to question those who know more of the workings of Cainhurst." He spoke with an edge that make her immediately stop speaking on the matter. 

The Prince told them of this…? "Yes, sir." She bowed her head, "I'll head to my post immediately." 

She exited the room quickly, to make sure she made her leave soon enough that she would hold her tongue. 

Her commanding officer would watch her go, and another man in the room would speak up. 

"It seems like the Prince has found a new fancy." He said. 

"I know," Her officer replied, "Poor thing." 

\---

She had managed to cool off enough when she got to her post. 

Guarding the empty hall wasn't so bad, she had time to think and it was soothing on some level to watch the snow fall. She knew it was important to her Queen's safety, She had just been excited to be out front with her comrades. 

She would lean against the wall again, and look to the set of armor next to her. "At least I have you for company." 

It obviously said nothing. 

She had only been there for a few hours, not even mid-day or half way through her shift, when she heard those heeled boots again. 

Her entire body filled with dread, but she stood up straight anyway and bowed to him again. 

"Your Highness, how may I assist you?" She hoped he would just leave her be today. 

He looked at her, and grinned, "My guard, will you escort me down this wing of the castle?" He then added, "I am unfamiliar with this part of my estate, unfortunately."

That seemed reasonable, but she was put on guard. She wouldn't have batted an eyelash to the request normally, but after last time…

Well, it really didn't matter. He was her Prince, and she knew better than to disrespect him.

"Of course, your Highness." She told him, "I would be honored to accompany you." 

"Perfect." The tone of his voice had something in it that she couldn't describe, and she felt like she was a rabbit about to walk into a snare. 

She still followed him as he walked forward, for of course she knew better.

The first thing she noticed was that he didn't seem very lost. He hadn't asked her once for directions on which door to head down, to the point where she wasn't even sure where they were going. 

And then he stopped at the end of one of the hallways.

And it seemed like he had positioned himself in such a way that she would have to pass through him in order to leave the hallway. 

"I'm sorry my Prince, but I don't understand-" She stopped mid sentence when he put his hand on her shoulders. 

"My Guard," He said, almost breathlessly, "Will you kneel for me?" 

She felt her breath hitch involuntarily when he grabbed her, and she looked up at him. 

"What are you-" 

"I don't want to have to ask twice." 

She stopped speaking, and saw a glint in his eyes. Suddenly she realized what feeling he gave off to her when he spoke in that tone. He wanted her alone like this. 

She really had no choice then, this man could do whatever he wanted with her. She was just some low level guard. 

So she knelt for him. 

"Good, good." He reached out and gently touched her lips, "Now will you do something for me?" 

"...What do you want from me, my Prince?" The words felt dirty in her mouth. 

"You're beautiful, especially for a Yharnamite." He told her, "And the Maids bore me now, will you please…?" 

He didn't need to say anything else, his excitement was already evident in his trousers. 

She felt sick. 

"Of course, Your highness." She spoke this as evenly as she could. 

And so alone, where nobody could see them, she gently brought her tongue to the crotch of his pants. 

Even through the fabric she seemed to stimulate him enough where he let out a low moan. She continued to do her best please him, and felt him become fully hard. 

"Slattern," He gasped, "You know exactly what you're doing." 

It's true she had done this before, but not like this. 

"M..May I undo your trousers, your Highness?" Her stutter came through this time. 

He didn't answer, but he reached down and undid his belt. Once he did they fell pretty easily and he was exposed in all his glory. 

She wasted no time, and gently took the head of his cock into her mouth. Teasing it gently, she then wrapped her lips around it to try and keep him excited. 

"S-shit-" He spoke this under his breath, and he reached out to grab a fistful of her hair. 

She winced when he did, but nonetheless continued. She took him in deeper in her throat, using her tongue to please him. She could taste his precum in her mouth. 

He suddenly jerked, and he pushed her head forward so she would accept all of him down her throat. 

She gagged at this, and this just appeared to arouse him more. Her eyes watered reflexively as she felt him tickle the back of her throat. 

Any rhythm she had was lost, and Alfred just began fucking her face. He when in and out quickly and continued to make her gag again, but he didn't seem to notice or care. 

Finally, deep in her throat, she tasted hot jizz come from him. It poured down her as he rode out his orgasm, before he finally pulled out of her. 

"You felt… excellent." He said, his breath having quickened over the course of her head. 

She didn't say anything, she just looked down at the floor. 

She longed for the taste of leather again. 

"Look up, wench. I have a reward for you…" 

She slowly did, wondering what he could possibly still have in store for her. 

He had taken off his glove, and put his pants back on while she was distracted. He had a knife in the other hand, and she noticed he had a lined scar on his exposed palm. 

He used the knife and cut over the scar, and blood immediately began flowing from the wound. It was a pretty heavy bleeding already, but instead of tending to it he bought his palm down to her. Drops of blood fell onto the carpet. 

She stared at him for a second, to make sure this wasn't a trick, and then hesitantly tasted his blood. 

She was taken aback, it was amazing. 

"I am a vileblood royal, like my mother." He stated, "And so my blood has the same effect." 

She had tasted the Queen's blood when she had first joined the covenant, as the act of bond between them. He wasn't lying when he said it was similar. 

They tasted differently to her, Alfred's was… was slightly off, in a way. While the Queen reminded her more of the bitterness in dark chocolate, he was sweeter like butterscotch. She wasn't sure which she preferred. 

Either way, she eagerly lapped up his blood. The taste of it overwhelmed her whole mouth, and she drank it desperately. She wasn't given nearly this much when she made her pact with the Queen. 

Then all too shortly, he pulled his hand away. She immediately missed it, and unconsciously reached for it. 

"My, you really are a Yharnamite." He teased, "Desperate for the good blood?"

She felt her face turn pink, and she pulled her hand back. She found that her heartbeat had quickened when she wasn't paying attention. 

He put his glove back on, not seeming to try and stop the bleeding, and wiped the knife on the already ruined carpet before he put it away. 

"You'd better get back to your post, before they catch you." He told her, "Wouldn't want to get in trouble." 

Then he left her, still kneeling on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write other one shots in this AU if the inspiration strikes me. I really like men swinging their weight around a little so it probably will. 
> 
> Until then stay tuned, and thank you for reading.


End file.
